


OC Tober 2019- The K+L files

by CongressIsAliens



Category: THS Marching Band RPF
Genre: Agender Character, Front Ensemble, Intersex Character, Marching Band, October, Other, Pansexual Character, You thought wrong, all the love for the singular they, oc tober, oc tober 2019, singular they, they're oc now tho, this again, yep, you thought i grew out of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongressIsAliens/pseuds/CongressIsAliens
Summary: All the prompts are from the wonderful @oc-growth-and-development on tumblr!find the prompts here- https://oc-growth-and-development.tumblr.com/post/188054424550/october-prompts





	1. Day 1: Beginnings

I n the beginning, there was God and stuff.  Lots of stuff. Actually, there wasn’t god, because Kaitlyn Alex Thompson is an atheist. But in the beginning, there was Kaitlyn and Levi, because that’s who these stories are about. Them. Don’t worry, it gets better. 

They got married when they were four. In a little kid way, of course, where Kaitlyn’s older brother Ben married them and they didn’t even kiss. Cooties. They went to separate elementary schools, where they grew apart. 

Then in middle school, they reunited in seventh grade when they both played percussion. Levi had come from the clarinet section, finding percussion fascinating, and Kaitlyn had been a trombone who hated trombone. Both played in the cadet drumline in seventh grade, playing mallets in the front ensemble. They were best friends again. 

But would Kaitlyn have suspected that they would have had a crush on their best friend from childhood? No. Never. Not in a thousand, million, bazillion years.

But here they are, sitting in the middle of the timpani with their lunch at Sawyer Creek Middle School, thinking over and over and over about what happened just about an hour ago. 

The bell rings. Kaitlyn packs up their lunchbox and puts it in their band locker. Grabbing their backpack, Kaitlyn waves goodbye to her other friends, Jackie, Max, and Elaine. 

Sitting down in their english class, Kaitlyn pulls out their notebook and waits for the bell to ring. 

Their thoughts wander once again to the percussion closet.

Earlier that day, Kaitlyn had been in the band room setting up for that day’s rehearsal. As they moved the suspended cymbal, they noticed that there was no felt on it to keep it from clanking about. So Kaitlyn decided to look for some in the percussion closet. 

The only thing wrong was that the percussion closet was (and still is) the most disorganized mess Kaitlyn has ever seen in their life. Bins and piles of random things are everywhere, almost blocking the door. Propping the door slightly open with the half brake drum (how does one break a brake drum?), they start hunting in a bin that looks like hardware. 

It ends up being half full of flexible rubber tubing. That’s stuck together. 

So Kaitlyn keeps looking, oblivious to the warmups going on outside the door.    
  
Levi opens the door behind Kaitlyn. “Need some help?”

“Y-yeah, that would be great!”

“Sorry, did I startle you?”

“A bit, yeah. Um, you can start looking there? I’m looking for cymbal felt.”

“Awesome.”

The two work in silence for a short while. 

Then Kaitlyn finds some cymbal felt. “A-ha!”

“You found it?” Levi asks, turning towards Kaitlyn. 

“Yep.” Kaitlyn says, turning towards Levi. 

The closet is tiny, so Kaitlyn and Levi are practically touching in the small space. Kaitlyn’s face heats up and they smile. Their stomach feels like it’s made of butterflies. 

Then Levi turns around and leaves the closet, leaving Kaitlyn’s emotions turning every which way.

Oh dear, Kaitlyn thinks. This has got to be the beginning of something big. 


	2. Day 2: Dance

One two three four,

dancing in a down pour. 

Five six seven eight, 

right outside the entry gate.    
  


Kaitlyn spins slowly, face turned up towards the sky. The show music runs through their head as they twirl. 

Then Kaitlyn smacks right into Levi’s cymbal bar. 

“You ok?” Levi asks, leaning over his marimba. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit dizzy.” Kaitlyn says, brushing off the front of their uniform.

“Don’t get dizzy, we have to perform in a few moments!” Levi laughs. 

Kaitlyn laughs too. 

The first fat drop of rain hits Kaitlyn’s head. Then another, and another. Soon, the rain is falling in sheets, soaking everyone to the core. 

Kaitlyn starts to laugh again.    


“Why are you laughing?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want to dance?” Levi asks. 

“What?” Kaitlyn asks. 

“Do you want to dance? The show that’s on has just the right music.”

“It is fun to dance in the rain...sure.”

Levi puts an arm around Kaitlyn’s waist and grabs their hand. 

Kaitlyn smiles up at Levi. The rain keeps falling, blurring their glasses. Neither Kaitlyn nor Levi know how to dance properly, but they’ll at least try. 

As Kaitlyn and Levi gently spin around the pit, other members watch with smiles on their faces. The two seniors inspire the rest of the pit to dance with them.

Later, after the performance, in the lot, Levi comes up behind Kaitlyn. Someone has their bluetooth speaker set up, playing music, and the band has started to pair off. Some couples are joking around, like the baritones Miles and Jackson, but some serious like marching xylo Elaine and clarinet Aster. 

“May I have this dance?” Levi asks. 

“Of course.” Kaitlyn smiles. 

Partway through the song the rain starts to come down again. Kaitlyn and Levi continue dancing, spinning, celebrating the rain and each other. 


	3. Day 3: Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eep this one kinda sucks sorry

Kaitlyn laughs, holding onto the door of their locker for support. “You said what to Markus?”

“I said that he was a lily-livered cod eater!” Elaine laughs. 

“Look, I know you’re basically a medieval peasant in another body, but this completely takes the cake.”

The door opens at the end of the hallway. “It’s time for the picnic, y’all better come eat before the battery gets all the cupcakes.” DJ, the assistant drum major says. 

Kaitlyn shuts their locker. “C’mon, lily-liver, time for food.”   


“Hey! I’m not the lily liver!” Elaine protests, “That’s Markus.”

“Whatever. I just want cupcakes."

In the cafeteria, the food line is long but fast moving. Filling up a plate of various random things (it is a potluck, with everything from a casserole to cookies, a veritable feast), Kaitlyn finds a table at the back of the room and sits. 

“You excited to perform?” Cas, the bari sax player asks as he sits down.

“Duh!” Kaitlyn exclaims. 

“I know  _ I _ am.” Ginger says as she sits down, her little sister Olivia behind her. 

Elaine sets down her plate of food and goes off to find a fork. Levi also sets down a plate at the last empty spot at the table. Still, Ashley and Max from the colorguard drag chairs over and squeeze in. 

The president of the band boosters starts to talk to the adults in the room. The back of the room, however, pays little if any attention to the speaker. They talk excitedly about the performances ahead and the two weeks of band camp behind. There may or may not be a pudding skirmish or three. 

And yes, there are cupcakes. 

Truly, band picnics are everything hilarious and community-like that band is. 


End file.
